


Fiction and Fantasy

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [51]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Settle a bet. Which Sherlock Holmes adaption is better?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Fiction and Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was giggling the entire time I wrote this oh my god  
> prompt: “I beg to differ” “then beg”

“I don’t know what’s so hard to understand about this, Peter!”

“What’s so hard to understand about the fact that you have really shitty opinions, Harley?”

“What the hell is going on in here?” Tony walked into the common area, more than slightly concerned about what the boys were arguing about.

Harley turned and looked at him. “Tony, settle a bet.”

“What about?”

“So we were planning on staying in and watching something instead of going out for date night, and I said we should have a _Sherlock_ marathon,” Peter said. “Tell me why Harley pulls up the _movie_ instead of the _TV show,_ and then has the _audacity_ to say that the movies are better.”

“The movies  _ are  _ better than the TV show, you heathen!”

“I beg to differ!”

“Then beg.”

Tony watched as the two continued to bicker. This was not an argument he wanted to be a part of. 

Upon walking back out, he told JARVIS to let him know when they stopped fighting and debated whether to go up to his floor or down to the lab. Before he could decide, the elevator closed and set off for another floor. 

“When did you get here?”

Strange shrugged. “Thor had a question about Loki he thought I could help with. Mind if I stay for a few days?”

“You’re always welcome here, but word of advice? Don’t go down to the common floor.”

He looked at him, puzzled. “Why? Did a robot explode down there?”

“The boys are debating which Sherlock Holmes adaptation is better.” He laughed the horrified expression on Strange’s face. “Wanna see if we can’t figure out a way to bring some more tech into your wizard’s lair?”

“Wong would hate it.”

“I’m not hearing a no…” 

“We can work on smaller things. Maybe it’ll help soften the blow.”

Tony hissed out a ‘Yes!’ and told JARVIS to take them down to his lab. 

~~~

“We can just watch something else,” Harley sighed from where he’d sat down on the couch. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Babe, the fact that you think the Sherlock Holmes movie adaption better than the show  _ is  _ a big deal.”

“We can watch  _ the Hobbit _ if you want.”

Peter stopped pacing. “Really?”

“Yes, and I won’t even complain about how long it is.”

“What’s the catch?”

“We  _ never _ talk about Sherlock Holmes ever again.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal!”

Harley grabbed the remote and started scrolling through movies. “We should start watching newer movies.”

“Maybe,” Peter admitted before heading into the kitchen, presumably for snacks. “See anything good?”

“This one looks like it’s about serial killers. Wait, hey c’mere a second and tell me that doesn’t look like Bucky.”

He peered around the corner. “It kinda does. What’s it called?”

_ “The Devil All the Time. _ It’s got really bad ratings though.”

Peter’s eyes got really wide. “Yeah, don’t add it.”

“I thought you liked bad movies.”

“Not like that, I don’t.”

“Fair enough.” He called for JARVIS to pull up the first movie. “C’mon sugar, I wanna start this thing.”

He flopped into his lap and let Harley steal some of his popcorn.  _ The Hobbit _ was a much better idea anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> we don't need to think about my google search history to remember the titles of all the movies the avengers actors were in  
> this prompt list and others found on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
